The present invention relates to data display, and more specifically, this invention relates to analyzing a plurality of mobile devices and providing visualization data to the plurality of mobile devices, based on the analysis.
Card stunts (e.g., the coordinated raising of cards by a group of individuals in order to create an image or text) are a popular and effective means of expression. However, current implementations of card stunts are time and resource intensive. For example, many card stunts take months to plan, and may require rehearsals and costly infrastructure.